Deadly Wishes Dirty Desires
by taiorakissinginbed
Summary: This story is more like PG15. Hikari's begun to hear a voice in her head. An evil 1 telling her to do wrongful things. Now it might just be ruining her life & might be taking her over.


Deadly Wishes; Dirty Desires A DA02 Fan Fiction Written By: Christina Burnfield Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: My mother and me never got along much, although the time we did get to spend together was usually beside each other watching the odd movie or sitting at the table playing cards, Scrabble or Monopoly. One day amongst one of our few long enjoyable discussions she told me that for every desire inside us there's a wish and vise versa. She said that if the desire is positive then the wish shall bring positive things to us, and if it's negative than bad things will happen. So basically for every positive action there shall be a positive reaction and for every negative action there shall be a negative reaction. Of course, it was Halloween night and she was simply trying to scare me a little, but then I got thinking. What if someone with powers did that? What would the outcome be? What if only the negative ones came true?  
  
*Important: I use the word Nike in this fan fiction. Just to let everyone know before they get upset at me for using legal name brands that Nike is the Greek goddess of victory. The sports company was named after her.  
  
CONTEST  
  
Draw a fan art picture of a scene of your choice from this story and you  
could win a copy of the Digimon Adventure 02 Best Hit Parade Japanese album. There are only four rules. One, the picture must be in color. Two, it can't be done with any computer program such as paint or photoshop. You MUST draw it with your own hands on paper like people always did it before computers were invented. Three, you're only allowed one entry per person. And four, you must add in the background to the picture. If I don't give too much detail of the surrounding then think of what it might look like or what it looks like on the show and draw that. Scan your entry in today, and email it to goddess_ayu_fan@hotmail.com for your chance to win. If you'd like anymore information simply email me. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. There will be only be one winner, so if you have drawing talent  
and access to a scanner send your entry in ASAP.  
This contest closes June 1, 2004 EST.  
  
Story: (Please Enjoy!)  
  
"Hey Takeru!" Hikari called running up the hallway toward him. "Got a minute?" she added as she stopped in front of him panting trying to catch her breath.  
"Got plenty of time. How was your first day of high school?" he replied, a soft smile on his face. He kept staring at her. It hadn't even been a full year since their last encounter with the Digital World and Hikari was already appearing far more grown up and gorgeous as each day passed.  
"Pretty good. Had a little trouble finding my second period class, but other than that it went well. How about you?" she replied returning the smile.  
"Okay. Unfortunately though, I had to sit through this lecture my third period teacher was trying to give me on how sex works. As if I don't already know? It's not like I was born yesterday. Sure, I've never done it before, but that doesn't mean... Uh, sorry Hikari. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
The thought of the word sex all of a sudden hit her like a ton of bricks. She could hear a voice in her head saying, "C'mon Hikari. You know you want to. Go ahead. Start with a little butt pinching and then go from there. Best experi..." Hikari simply whacked it to shut it up.  
"Never done it, huh?" Daisuke taunted walking by them. "I thought you were the Hikari expert? Or is that just an urban legend?"  
"Oh, fuck off Daisuke! It's not like you have either. I bet you don't even know what an urban legend is," Hikari exclaimed angrily raising her voice. Then the voice in her head came back.  
"Well then, how about to prove Daisuke an all out idiot? C'mon. Start by pinching his butt as he leaves," it said in an almost freakish voice. It was beginning to scare her, but she simply declined it saying that she was his friend and would never treat him like that.  
She turned to Takeru looking into his sapphire blue eyes. They'd always made her melt on the spot. She loved him dearly. She wanted to be more than friends, but not the way this voice in her head had been insisting on. That way was just sexual harassment. "I finally got the part in the play I wanted. Could you help me memorize my lines? We can start tonight. Would it be okay if we practiced in my bedroom?"  
"Well, uh... sure. Okay. Is six o'clock okay with you?" he replied dying to tell Hikari the truth of how he really felt about her. To him those words had meant a date. To her, all it meant was a friendship homework get together... or so he thought.  
About an hour later Hikari walked in her apartment door. She slipped off her shoes and took Tailmon and her knapsack into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She didn't even notice her brother and Sora cuddled on the couch watching a soccer game together.  
"Now let's see. How should a goddess look?" Hikari said to no one imparticular.  
"According to Takeru you're already one," Tailmon said popping her head out of Hikari's knapsack. Then the cat digimon climbed out and hopped onto Hikari's bed.  
"Did Takeru actually say that about me?" Hikari asked breath taken. She pulled a nice light blue dress from her closet. "How do ya think this'd look on me?" she added holding the dress up over her front.  
"Yup. Overheard him say that to Yamato this morning. Umm... the dress makes you look more like a battle princess than a goddess."  
"I need to look like a victory goddess. Can ya help me find something?" Hikari replied thinking to herself about what Tailmon had overheard. Takeru loved her back. She couldn't stop thinking about it. He even thought she was a goddess.  
"Sure. Ya playing Nike in the play?" Tailmon replied going through the stuff on the floor of Hikari's bedroom closet.  
"Yup. I wish they'd supply the costumes though," Hikari said before adding, "Do ya think this necklace might help?" She held up a beautiful 12- karat silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of the letter V covered in 4-karat diamonds.  
"Umm... might work. What's the play about?"  
"Well, Nike has been living amongst Mt Olympus forever, although when she decides to leave one day she falls in love with a Japanese mortal named Ryuji. There winds up being a large battle that she has with herself and the other gods and..." Hikari began to explain before she exclaimed holding up an old dress of hers, "Hey this looks just right. Don't ya think Tailmon?"  
"Yeah, but will it still fit you? It does look a little small for ya," the cat digimon replied.  
"Well then, let's go try it on. Uh... maybe I'd better wash it first," Hikari said giving it a quick sniff test.  
"Dinner's ready!" the two of them heard Taichi call from the kitchen.  
Before heading out to sit down to dinner, Hikari stopped by the laundry room and put the dress in the washer. Then she closed the lid and ran out to the dinner table.  
"Where's mom and dad?" she asked picking up her utensils as Sora put down her dinner in front of her.  
"Today's their anniversary. Went to a hotel overnight, remember? They mentioned it last night at dinner," Taichi replied before thanking Sora for making up supper.  
"So, how was your first day of the big time?" Sora asked wrapping some spaghetti around her fork.  
"Good. I like having all the extra freedom, and all my teachers are quite nice and helpful," Hikari replied before adding, "Would ya please pass the parmesan?"  
Taichi handed it to her just as Sora added, "What's it like having a locker in between Takeru's and Daisuke's?"  
"It's okay. Takeru can help me with my homework during lunch, and any time Daisuke says anything we just tell him to fuck off and then insult his intelligence. As if he has any in the first place," Hikari answered pouring herself a drink of fruit punch.  
Everyone laughed at her final statement. It was true, although it was kind of funny.  
"So, after dinner I'm walking Sora home, and then I've gotta go over ta Koshiro's place for a few hours," Taichi explained. "Are ya gonna need any help with your homework?"  
"Nope. Takeru's coming by at six to help me memorize and practice my lines. Besides, I didn't get much and it's rather quite easy anyhow," Hikari replied.  
"Uh... are ya sure that's a good idea without anyone else here?" Taichi asked concerned shoving some noodles in his mouth.  
"It's okay. We're just friends. Besides, if he does try anything I'll just do the same thing Sora did to Yamato when she figured out why he'd been dating her," Hikari replied beginning to almost laugh picturing the sight in her head.  
"Oh, you mean when I punched him in the face knocking him over that short wooden fence?" Sora asked beginning to laugh at the memory herself.  
After dinner was over Taichi and Sora left. It was almost five thirty. So, with still another half an hour before Takeru would be there she took out her math books, opened them, picked up her pencil and got to work. Fifteen minutes later she finished math, so she opened up her science books. Normally, most grade nines would be doing energy first, but Hikari's teacher had decided to do reproduction first instead. She flipped to page 219 and stared in boredom at the diagrams of how plant reproduction worked. Then, out of curiosity she flipped page-by-page to see what other things she'd be learning about in this chapter. She came across cell reproduction and then finally she came across human reproduction. Sitting there in front of her was diagrams of the insides of both the male and female reproductive systems. All of a sudden that voice came back. "Now doesn't that just send you for one hell of a pleasure ride? Why not try the real thing when Takeru gets here?"  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Hikari exclaimed grabbing the sides of her head covering her ears as she collapsed to the ground. "Just leave me the fuckin' hell alone!" she added.  
Tailmon hadn't heard her. The cat digimon was sitting on the washer waiting for the dress to finish, so she could throw it in the dryer for her.  
The voice fell silent. Hikari struggled herself to her feet and slammed her textbook shut. Then she went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a small glass of apple juice from the fridge. She gulped it back like someone would gulp back a shot glass of whisky when deeply depressed or scared.  
All of a sudden Hikari heard a knock at the door. "Hey Hikari. I'm here. I hope ya don't mind, but I brought Patamon and my homework with me," she heard Takeru say from the other side of the apartment door.  
She quickly placed the glass in the sink, fixed her hair and then went to open the door. "Sure I don't mind. I need ta finish mine as well. Maybe ya can give me a hand with my science afterwards."  
"Yeah. Sure. No problem. Actually, if you were having trouble, why didn't ya ask me while we were in class together? I sit right next to ya," he asked as he hung up his coat and took off his shoes.  
"Didn't wanna start a commotion. Everyone would've started up the whole couple thing, and routing for us ta kiss or some fuckin' thing like that," she replied taking his knapsack from him.  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Gotta go find Tailmon," Patamon said flying off into the kitchen.  
"She's in the laundry room," Hikari told Patamon. Then she turned to Takeru as he began to head for her bedroom. "Wait a second."  
Takeru stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. That's when for the first time he truly noticed the overly soft and yet daring look in her eyes. It was the look a person only ever gave their soul mate.  
"Is it true?" she asked.  
"Is what true?" Takeru replied slightly confused.  
"Tailmon told me that she overheard you tell Yamato that you think I'm a goddess. Is that true?" she said stepping even closer to him. At this point she might've well been cuddling with him. He could feel the surface of her chest, and even her heartbeat. It felt pleasant, even though it was racing.  
He placed his hands on the side of her shoulders, took a deep breath and said, "Yes. It's true. I've been meaning ta tell you these three words for the longest time. I Love You Hikari." He brushed his lips over hers and then added, "C'mon. We've got work ta do. Get out your stuff and lets get crackin'."  
He seemed madly in love, yet sensible to know when and what was to be allowed. He wanted a bright and positive future. That was for total sure. He wanted to be with her, yet he also wanted to make sure that the both of them would have more than love to share in the future ahead. Then she heard that voice say, "Well, I think that pretty much says everything. Sink your claws into him, and don't let go. It'll be the best thing ever." Hikari told the voice to shut up and then headed for her bedroom.  
"So, what happens to Nike in the play?" Takeru asked sitting down on her desk chair.  
"She leaves Mt Olympus and disguises herself as a mortal temporarily and winds up falling in love with a Japanese guy named Ryuji, although he doesn't know who she really is either. Anyway, she winds up in a big battle with the other gods, herself and so on," she began. Then she picked up her two copies of the script and handed one to Takeru. "I'm having the most trouble with scene 17 in act 12, so maybe we should start there."  
Twenty minutes later, they're still rehearsing the same scene. Hikari's almost got control of her crying, and Takeru's become over acquainted with accidentally touching her in a certain place he never has before.  
"Oops. Sorry again Hikari," Takeru said after his hand had fallen onto her breasts as the two of them fell over onto some placed out pillows on the floor.  
"It's okay. I accidentally grabbed ya in the crouch last time. We might as well not say anything about it and just keep on acting," Hikari replied with a smile. She wasn't getting upset because of two facts. One, she liked the feel of it. Two, he wasn't actually doing any harm. Of course, she wasn't about to tell Takeru that. Subliminally, the voice she'd been hearing was now starting to take control of Hikari's physical emotions.  
"What about when the time comes when ya have ta perform this on stage? Ya can't have this happen from the person who's playing Ryuji. Actually... who is playing Ryuji?" he replied.  
"Umm... The part isn't chosen yet," Hikari began before adding excitedly, "How about ya try out for the part?"  
"Well, alright. Anything to make you happy. I love to see ya smile," he replied before he kissed her on the lips. "C'mon. Let's take a break. We deserve it," Takeru added sitting down on the side of her bed.  
"Okay. I'll go get us each a Pepsi," Hikari said with a bit of a yawn.  
Ten minutes later Takeru & Hikari were still enjoying their break. They'd lost total thought of the time. The two of them sat joking and lightly sipping back their drinks. Finally, Hikari reached over dropping her empty can of Pepsi into the wastebasket below her and began to softly passionate kiss Takeru's lips. For the first fifteen minutes Takeru simply returned the kiss enjoying it, although he pushed her off when she began to unbutton his shirt.  
"Hikari! What're you doing?" he asked rather shocked at her actions.  
"It's just a shirt. I wanna cuddle up on your bare chest. That's all," she replied before licking his cheek.  
"Well..... ummm..... okay," he said softly before adding, "You wearing a bra?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Can I take off yours?"  
Ten minutes later the two of them sat cuddling on each other's bare chest. Takeru had his eyes closed with his hand flopped over her breasts. He was thinking to himself. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him. All of a sudden he felt a kiss on his neck. Takeru looked up and then they began to playfully kiss each other again.  
At about 8:30pm Takeru was in his boxers cuddled up beside a naked Hikari. He laid there, his fingers playing with her nipples. He didn't know why but he found it strangely addictive. Hikari had her right hand down the back of his boxers and her other was around his neck.  
"Wanna watch some TV?" Takeru asked. "Futurama's on."  
"Nah. I got a better idea," she replied before climbing half on top of him. Then she began to French kiss him.  
"I can always lend ya the cash if you really need it," Taichi said as he walked into the apartment door.  
"Nah. I can handle it. I'll have the money in time for my next concert," Yamato replied slipping off his shoes.  
"You got any homework?"  
"A little. Ya need any help with yours?"  
"Nah. I'm fine," Taichi replied before adding, "I'll be right back. I'm just going ta go check on Hikari and Takeru."  
"Takeru's here? What for?"  
"Helping Hikari rehearse for the part she got in the school play."  
"Well, I'll check on them with ya. I'd like to see how well he can act."  
"Just don't say anything. Don't wanna interrupt 'em."  
They walked quietly over to Hikari's bedroom door and turned the knob. The second their eyes caught sight of what was in front of them their jaws dropped. Takeru was flat on top of Hikari on her bed. His right hand was softly massaging the side of her breast, while his right hand was placed on her left cheek. Hikari had her right hand down the front of his boxers and the other was clearly on his right cheek. The two of them were passionately French kissing, and it was all too obvious they hadn't heard their siblings enter the room.  
"What the fuck do ya two think you're doing!?" Taichi said angrily raising his voice. "I thought you said ya could keep yourselves under control Hikari,... and instead I come home to find you and him one step off from having sex! That's It! As Soon As Mom And Dad Come Home You're Grounded!" he added all at once yelling very close to the top of his lungs.  
"Takeru. Get Off Her," Yamato commanded angrily firm.  
Five minutes later Hikari and Takeru sat on the couch holding bed sheets around them for the moment. In between the two were their siblings. Taichi was closest to Hikari and Yamato was closest to Takeru.  
"Alright Hikari. We'll start with you. What happened?" Taichi finally said firmly.  
Hikari had been dying for this moment ever since the second she found out she'd been caught, although the second it had come she didn't really know what to say or where to begin. She didn't even know exactly why she'd let it happen either. "Well... umm... Where do I start?" she asked herself lightly before she decided on where to begin. "It started when Takeru walked in the door. Earlier Tailmon had told me that she'd overheard Takeru say to Yamato that he thought I was a goddess, so I decided to get a confirmation of the truth from him. At that moment all he did was kiss me, although later while we rehearsing this one scene........."  
Fifteen shocking minutes later Taichi and Yamato sat with their jaws dropped at the story. They couldn't believe how it'd happened. It seemed like the kind of situation which anyone could keep control of.  
"That's all? Geesh, I've gotten into larger things than that and I can keep control of myself," Yamato said sounding rather pissed before adding, "You're gonna have to do better than that Hikari!"  
"Ya know what, but sometimes I wish that somebody would stab you in the heart a thousand times. Maybe then you'd actually be able ta stop being such an asshole!" Hikari replied shouting before adding calmly as she got up off the couch, "If you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I've gotta go get a shower." Hikari walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
"So, Takeru. What's your story?" Taichi asked.  
As Hikari washed her hair the voice came back. "Now, wasn't that fun? Told ya it would be. Oh, and nice wishing. I'd be upset about them interrupting my fun too if I were you." The voice sounded almost threatening.  
"Stop tryin' ta ruin my life. What is it you want from me?" Hikari said crying as she broke down falling to her knees.  
At about 9:00 the next morning Hikari was awakened by the sound of Taichi's voice shouting, "Hikari! Get Out Here Quick!"  
Hikari struggled out of her covers and stormed out into the living room. "What is it?" she asked.  
"Look," he replied fear stricken pointing at the television.  
She turned her head to see Yamato's dead body covered in blood being pulled from a water fountain in the park. Then, remembering what she'd said last night horror struck covering her entirely. She hadn't meant what she said. Maybe this was no more than coincidence? That's exactly what it must've been.  
She listened to the reporter say, "Seventeen year old Yamato Ishida has been found dead this morning in Odaiba Central Park. The cause of death appears to be numerous stab wounds in the chest, and this case is now being investigated. We advise everyone to stay clear of the surrounding at night if all possible..."  
"I don't see why it had ta happen," Taichi slipped out. "Sure, he was an asswipe once in a while, but never once did he give anyone reason ta do somethin' like this."  
Hikari could see that he'd totally forgotten about what she'd said last night. She began to open her mouth to tell him, but then she decided it was better if she kept it shut. She pondered to herself how Takeru must feel right now knowing his brother was dead. She even wondered if he had remembered what she'd said to Yamato last night. Would she become a suspect of his murder? Had she subconsciously done it in her sleep?  
All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mother calling her for breakfast.  
"What're we havin'?" Hikari asked sitting down in her usual chair at the table.  
"Pancakes," her mother replied. "You're the one who likes blueberry, right?"  
Hikari was surprised her mother hadn't said anything to her about what had happened between herself and Takeru. Maybe Taichi hadn't told her yet. Still, either way she just put it out of mind and replied, "Yeah, it's me. Taichi's the one who prefers chocolate chip." Her mother put down her breakfast in front of her. "Thanks mom," Hikari added. Then she grabbed the spray can of whip cream, shaked it and added a little of it to the top of her pancakes, before passing it to Taichi.  
That afternoon everyone met at Koshiro's place. It originally was supposed to be about the Digital World, but with the news of Yamato's murder they now had one other crucial individual to tell that didn't know yet. The digiport was opened and they all landed in front of Pixiemon's place. There is where they'd agreed to meet almost a week ago. As they approached the top of the stairs they were greeted by their digimon, but when Gabumon couldn't find his digidestined partner friend come up over the horizon of stairs he asked, "Where's Yamato?"  
Taichi automatically replied depressed leading the digimon, "I think we'd all better go inside. We've got somethin' ta tell you."  
Fifteen minutes later Taichi had explained everything that he knew to the best of his ability without mentioning what'd happened between Hikari and Takeru the previous night out of respect.  
Hikari sat stiff listening to the conversation afterwards, her thoughts repeating over and over again. They were destroying her inside. She could see Takeru crying over his brother's death.  
"If I ever find out who it was that killed Yamato I'm gonna rip him apart limb by limb!" she heard Takeru say angrily clenching his fist.  
These words would forever haunt her if she didn't say anything, yet she was absolutely terrified of everyone's reactions if she did tell them. She didn't know what to do. It seemed as if she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. There was no clarification on the one side of things though. Would they accuse her of Yamato's murder? Had she actually been the killer? Was this all simple coincidence? The same thoughts ran about her head, and as the conversation around her continued new questions were slowly adding to her train of thought. She seemed so lost in thought that even when the conversation had finished for the time being and everyone had gotten up to go do other things of importance she still sat there thinking. Daisuke even came over and pulled at the front of her shirt collar to try and get a glimpse of her breasts, although she didn't move. She didn't seem to even notice he was there. Takeru however, punched him across the back of his head before he saw anything and guided him off.  
A few minutes later Takeru came back and sat down beside her. "Hikari, are you okay?"  
Hikari heard him say it, although didn't seem to process it all too quickly. After fifteen seconds she finally turned her head looking at him and replied, "I'm not really sure. This has been a very different and far more frightening experience for me than any I've ever had ta deal with in the past."  
"Don't worry. Yamato's killer won't get to you or anyone else. I promise you that," he replied in his usual determined protective voice. Then he wrapped his arms around her cuddling her up in a hug.  
Hikari broke out crying, and then as she slipped her arms around his back she managed to let out softly as though frightened, "It may already have."  
Takeru didn't understand what she'd meant by the statement, but he didn't say anything in reply to it. He just simply held her there for a few minutes; before a question came to mind that he'd been wanting to ask her. "Would ya have done it?" were the words that finally escaped his lips.  
"Of course I wouldn't have murdered him. That's absolutely..." Hikari began aloud jumping at the accusation before she was cut off.  
"No Hikari. I know you'd never kill anyone. I mean... when the two of us were in bed together last night, would ya have actually had sex if I'd let you?"  
"I'm not even sure if that was really me last night," Hikari replied just above a whisper.  
"What da ya mean?" Takeru replied a little shaken by her comment.  
"I keep hearin' this voice in my head all the time. Keeps tellin' me ta do things I'd never do. Evil things. Nasty things. Things that only Satan himself would ever do... And sometimes I feel almost like it's tryin' ta control me. Last night while I slept it tried ta get me to wish for my brother's death, and then a few minutes ago when Daisuke attempted ta look down my shirt deep lost in thought I made a wish that he'd break his back.... I'm scared Takeru. I jus' don't know what ta do," Hikari explained irrupting in a nervous breakdown. Her tears fell harder than ever.  
Takeru was fear stricken. He'd always known of her having strange powers, but what if this was Satan trying to take advantage of her abilities? Maybe she'd been hearing spirits of the dead? Could it possibly be an old defeated foe from their own past? Takeru wasn't sure of these, although he did know that Hikari needed help. All of a sudden something struck him. "Wait. Last night you wished that Yamato would get stabbed in the heart a thousand times. Does that mean that your wishes come true?"  
"I'm scared that's what is happening," Hikari replied. Her voice seemed tired, exhausted and was without a doubt full of fear. "Only the negative ones though."  
"So, Daisuke will break his back?" Takeru asked. His voice was beginning to fill with as much fear as Hikari's had.  
"We'll find out by tomorrow mornin' I guess."  
Takeru thought it best to tell the others, but how many of them would believe the story? Would they simply accuse her of Yamato's death? Even if it had been her that had made the wish for his brother's death, who had it been that'd actually committed the murder? Had she done it subconsciously controlled by the voice she'd been hearing? There was only one possible person to inform of what Hikari was going through... and that was her brother Taichi. In any case he'd find a way to save her. Even if he had to live his whole life an outcast with her running from society's harsh words he'd stand by her.  
That evening everyone had headed off to bed. This time everyone had separate rooms. After Takeru changed into his boxers and thrown on a housecoat he headed down the hall and lightly knocked on Taichi's door.  
Taichi came to the door cautiously holding a wakasashi(small Japanese sword) in his hand and opened it. Realizing it was only Yamato's brother he dropped it on a small table beside the door. "What is it Takeru?" he asked keeping his voice down to a dull roar.  
"It's about your sister. I think she may be in serious danger, and could put us in trouble as well," Takeru replied just above a whisper.  
"C'mon in," Taichi replied opening the door wide enough for Takeru to enter the bedroom. "So, what did she tell ya?" he added as they both sat down on the edge of the blue soccer themed bed.  
Takeru explained all he knew by what Hikari had told him to the best of his abilities hoping that Taichi would believe both him and Hikari's words. He had a good feeling that Taichi would. He knew better than anyone of what Hikari's abilities were and how something or someone could possibly affect them.  
"Oh my fuckin' god," Taichi began. "I always feared when this'd happen. The only individual that could help us now is Kiyone Moroika; Elite Guardian of Fate and Hikari's dearest and oldest friend. That elffel's the only one that knows what ta do. I guess all we can do is email her and pray that she gets it in time."  
"Okay. What's her email?" Takeru asked sounding as though he was demanding it. He was now relieved somewhat knowing that there was an answer to the problem, although at the same time frightened that it may be quite a while before this girl Kiyone would receive the message.  
"It's fateguardian4ever@yahoo.com, although make sure to mention that the e-mail's about Hikari in trouble in the subject box."  
All of a sudden they heard someone whistling in the hallway followed by several loud thudding noises and then an indefinite crash. Everyone woke up from the sound and went to see what'd happened. Daisuke had tripped over Hikari's pair of roller blades and fallen down the stairs landing on the glass he'd been carrying with him.  
Jo was the second last to reach the bottom of the stairs, and there he cleared everyone out of the way to take a look at his first patient ever. "He's broken his back. I'm surprised he's even alive after this one," the teenage doctor in training said after looking Daisuke's condition over.  
"Well, I guess that means we'll have ta take him back to our world ta the hospital," Taichi chimed in. Now his fears were confirmed. The truth had come to him at last. Now he was beginning to understand why Yamato had died, why Hikari seemed so different lately, why she'd let herself get into almost having sex with Takeru the previous night and why Daisuke had now broken his back. Hikari was possessed. Some evil intending spirit had almost taken total advantage of his younger sister's abilities and he wasn't about to allow it to finish destroying his sister's soul.  
As soon as Daisuke had been taken to the hospital Takeru ran home, sat down at his computer and clicked on his email icon. Then after signing in he clicked on the New Message icon and entered in the email address. In the subject box he typed Hikari's In Trouble. We Need Your Help and then he typed out a very informative and urgent letter praying to God that Kiyone would get this in time.  
The next morning around 10:00 everyone watched as Daisuke came out into the front lobby in a wheelchair. His mother broke out crying on her husband's shoulder. She knew that Daisuke would never walk again. The doctor had told her so about 10 minutes ago. Mr. Motomiya held her massaging her back as some comfort.  
Hikari hadn't opened her mouth since the accident with Daisuke's fall. It was worrying Takeru. She'd been acting almost as if she didn't care or have any remorse for the accident, especially when she'd been begging for help with him last night to help her through things so no one else would get hurt. Not to mention to get rid of this spirit that was haunting her. Takeru knew as well as her that Daisuke could be a real MAJOR asshole sometimes, but Hikari would never under her own free will do anything to seriously harm him.  
"What did I trip on?" Daisuke asked as he pulled up in his new electric wheelchair.  
"Umm... one of Hikari's roller blades," Taichi replied.  
"How 'bout I treat ya out ta some ice cream?" Takeru asked trying to be supportive and a friend at the same time. "Your back must be killin' ya, and nothin's better than ice cream ta get rid of pain."  
Daisuke just looked at him strangely wondering why Takeru was being so nice to him. Did he have pity for him or something? Still, all the same being friendly was being friendly. "Sounds good," he replied with a smile.  
"Okay. Let's go then," Takeru began before calling, "Hikari we're leavin'!"  
When Sora looked behind her she saw Hikari doing something with an oxygen tank of some kind.  
"All you fuckin' mortals shall perish and answer to my master," Hikari began in a freakish insane voice that obviously wasn't hers. The spirit had taken her over. It continued to rummage about half bent over talking to itself and laughing a laugh of insanity. Several people attemped to tackle the possessed girl to the ground, but no matter what she just tossed them off without any trouble.  
As Hikari approached a gas line a tall light brown haired elffel girl came storming through the door on a Harley Davidson motorcycle letting it drop to the ground as she leapt into the air off of the vehicle. Her cape caught the air allowing her to take control of her landing. As she came to the ground she ripped off her cape and threw it over Hikari tackling her to the ground. Kiyone held the cape tight over the girl as she looked forward her brown and blue eyes looking at Taichi as she instructed him to grab something called a swabbleberry from the side luggage holder of her motorcycle.  
The next morning around 11:00 Hikari lay fast asleep at home on her apartment couch. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her was Takeru, Taichi and Sora. The others were gathered around the room. Kiyone walked up beside Hikari and placed a small warm washcloth over the young teenager's forehead.  
"Hey Kiyone. How come your left eye's brown while the other's blue?" Mimi asked from halfway across the room as she poured herself a small glass of ginger ale.  
The elffel's eyebrows lowered at the sound of unintelligence. The Fate Elite Guardian hated stupid questions. "It's called being cross-eyed. Most elffels are. We also all have tails, elf ears, can fly for small periods of time, can change our hands to paws temporarily and can control white magic," Kiyone replied with a sour sound in her voice.  
"What happened?" everyone heard a small faint voice say. Hikari was awake. She sat up, and when she saw her deepest and oldest friends around her she simply smiled. The voice that'd been haunting her was gone.  
"Well it looks like everythin's gonna turn out okay. It looks like a happy ending," Taichi said happy to see that his sister was all right.  
"Not quite," Hikari replied to her brother's statement. "What about Yamato?"  
"Umm... I checked into that case," Kiyone began. "Yamato came down with something us elffels call IHP. It's a brain dysfunction... almost like depression, although it takes total control of you. It caused him to stab himself. Well in total part it was the spirit acting that caused it. All it had to do is get Hikari to wish it."  
Hikari sank her head into her lap, and then decided to explain everything she could to the best of her ability of what happened. "Ya see, it all started when I walked up to Takeru after..."  
Two days later everyone gathered around Yamato's grave as his coffin was lowered into the ground. The priest said a few prayers as everyone repeated them aloud while saying words of their own in the back of their minds.  
Afterwards everyone walked away except for Takeru who stood there talking to his brother's grave. "Ya know, Mimi had a crush on ya. Never got the chance ta tell you that though. I really wish I had've though."  
Hikari walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he knows. After all, they say ya see all good things from heaven. I'm sure he wants us ta live our lives happy though," she said softly trying to comfort him.  
"Maybe you're right," he began before adding as he walked away. "So, would ya like ta go out for supper tonight?"  
"I'd love too." Hikari looked up and said under her breath, "Thanks for letting me be free of all my troubles."  
Then Takeru turned his head looking at his brother's grave. "Don't worry. I will."  
  
THE END 


End file.
